Las razones del corazón
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Estar juntos es algo que ambos desean pero que niguno entiende...El corazón tiene razones más fuertes RaeBB


**Las razones del corazón**

1.-Para que me quieras como quiero

Chico Bestia se había retraído últimamente, más cuando las circunstancias lo colocaban cerca de cierta hechicera proveniente de aquella dimensión llamada Azarath. Las bromas y sonrisas disminuían considerablemente y el carácter de muchacho parecía más volátil que nunca cuando la interacción entre ambos era inevitable. Ese día, todo aquello que parecía haber estado cambiando todo lo que el muchacho de piel verde había sido antes, explotó en una discusión de proporciones tan graves e importantes que el joven maravilla había tenido que intervenir en la rencilla montada por sus dos compañeros de equipo, Chico Bestia y Raven. Todo terminó tan abruptamente como había empezado dada la interrupción del líder de los jóvenes titanes, quién, para sorpresa de todos decidió obligar a los muchachos a hallar una solución para evitar sus constantes discusiones y demás líos que se presentaran apenas compartieran el mismo espacio en una habitación común. Así, haciendo uso de su poder como líder, el pelinegro obligó a los dos muchachos a sentarse en el sillón de la sala lado a lado (y con la estricta prohibición de prender la televisión o siquiera echarle una ojeada a un libro), hasta que ambos pudieran hallar una solución a la relación tan tensa que en fechas últimas parecía ser la constante entre ambos titanes.

"Somos un equipo, y les guste o no debemos trabajar juntos, así que empiecen a arreglar esta situación de una buena vez…no podrán levantarse de aquí hasta que me den una solución convincente sobre como despejarán todo este lío". Había sido el ultimátum y ambos muchachos sabían que no era de ninguna manera viable retar al petirrojo.

Habían transcurrido cerca de cuatro horas en las que ninguna palabra salió de los labios de ninguno de los dos, ambos se limitaban a mirar el espacio frente a ellos esperando tal vez a que la noche llegara y se pudiesen ir a dormir, o su líder desistiera de aquella ridiculez. Raven cerró los ojos, Chico Bestia realmente podía ser muy serio, e incluso hasta frío cuando se lo proponía; no le agradaba, ella apreciaba el silencio, eso era verdad, tantas y tantas veces había discutido con el chico verde por su molesta insistencia para contarle estúpidas bromas sin chiste, su recurrente hiperactividad y lo ruidoso que podía llegar a ser cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero la realidad era que este nuevo giro en la personalidad del cambiante no le gustaba para nada, la esencia de su compañero se había perdido, el silencio parecía extraño e incómodo, y por un momento (tal vez de locura subconsciente) deseo que el volviera a ser el de antes, aquel ruidoso y molesto muchacho que juró alguna vez, no rendirse hasta arrancar de ella una sonrisa, anhelaba un chiste tonto y aquella actitud optimista y despreocupada. Decidió evitar sus pensamientos cuando estos parecían dirigirse hacia un lugar al que ella no deseaba llegar, aspiro profundamente decidida a internarse en su trance de meditación por lo menos hasta que alguna circunstancia cambiara aquel silencio que se había instalado entre ellos como un muro que no les permitía acercarse, ni verse, ni tocarse, ni mucho menos entenderse.

Chico Bestia dirigió su mirada hacia la silueta que se encontraba a su lado, unos cuarenta centímetros de separación era lo que había entre ellos y él podría apostar que, de alma a alma aquella distancia interpuesta por ambos era aún mucho mayor que un océano entero. Fijo descaradamente sus ojos esmeralda en el rostro de la hechicera, recorrió con la vista, las facciones delicadas y definidas de las que era poseedora ella, vislumbro la serenidad que las embargaba y como se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos, abstraída del mundo, sin disposición a ver lo que había a su alrededor, evitando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el control de sus poderes y su soledad. Frunció el entrecejo con indignación, era eso precisamente, lo que le impedía ver…era eso lo que constantemente frustraba desesperantemente al joven de piel verde, ella no miraba, ella no prestaba atención…al menos, no a él…

Podría dibujar a cien años luz

La mueca que pintas cuando llego.

Podría sobornar, clavarme una cruz con tal de

Inspirarte un hasta luego.

Podría caminar en el fuego.

Para que me quieras como quiero.

Él, que sabía exactamente como leer los gestos y muecas de su rostro cuando estaba cerca de ella, él, que podía saber cuándo el silencio de ella era para indicarle la molestia que su presencia le causaba o cuando, en realidad, estaba disfrutando de su compañía, él, que a veces podía leer en el rostro de la joven algún sentimiento que aún no podía descifrar cuando las circunstancias los colocaban juntos en el mismo espacio. Él, que vivía para observarla, cuyo objetivo y meta primordial era arrancarle una sonrisa o apenas una imperceptible curvatura ascendente en la comisura de sus labios, él, que podría traerle la luna si ella, en un arranque romántico (de esos que solían abundar en los sueños y fantasías del Chico Bestia y que él era consiente no sucederían en la realidad) se la pidiera como prueba, él, que sentía, no era más que un pobre diablo deseoso de que ella apenas dirigiera exclusivamente a su persona, una mirada, un saludo o una despedida, él, que era capaz de acompañarla hasta el mismísimo infierno y atravesar las llamas eternas sólo para que ella se volviese a verlo y le tomara en serio.

Podría transgredir las fuerzas de Dios

Podría no ser yo si se precisa

Podría contradecir lo que diga mi voz

Podría ser el gato en tu cornisa

Podría caminar en el fuego

Para que me quieras como quiero

No era un creyente ferviente, pero estaba seguro de que si el destino volvía a cargar su crueldad en la joven proveniente de Azarath, él, buscaría la manera de hablar con cualquier Dios o ente existente, cuyo poder y voluntad fueran los responsables de aquella infamia contra la joven y reclamaría enfrentando a su omnipotencia la injusticia impuesta sobre la chica. Muchas veces pensó en tomar una actitud diferente, parecer, o al menos fingir ser un poco más maduro, e incluso en muchas ocasiones pensó en que tal vez podría tomar como ejemplo la conducta de Malchior, aquel que en algún tiempo fuera el que robara el corazón de la hechicera para luego destrozarlo al revelarle sus verdadderas intenciones con ella; descartaba la idea inmediatamente, pues aunque a veces veía en sus cambio alguna posibilidad de mínima atención por parte de ella, estaba seguro sería apenas momentánea y fugaz. Tantas veces más que había exigido a su voluntad ser más fuerte que sus sentimientos y sin embargo, estos siempre se revelaban contra si mismo, esclavizando toda razón y poniéndolo de rodillas nuevamente ante la oleada de sentimientos que sólo existían para venerarla. Había insistido, esperado con paciencia, había observado, admirado y amado en silencio durante tanto tiempo, sólo para que ella le mirara apenas como un amigo.

Pero soy el 0 en tu izquierda

tu coartada

Tu fusible siempre en reserva

no tengo nada

Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas

Quitarme el miedo

Jugar tu juego

Hacer lo que no puedo

Para que me quieras como quiero

¿Había servido de algo todo aquello?, Él no era más que la sombra de un amigo para ella, un apoyo al que recurrir sólo en circunstancias muy específicas;¿ Qué era lo que había obtenido a través del tiempo? No podía decir que hubiera salido ganador de aquella emoción dominante que lo hacía mirar a Raven bajo una luz tan especial, nada tenía con ella, y el lazo que compartían eran indefinido e inconcreto, ¿eran amigos no tan cercanos?, ¿o conocidos que se comprendían a la perfección?, incluso a su mente, llegó a posarse el concepto de "amantes fríos", aquellos que podían entenderse perfectamente con una mirada pero que no podían expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente y que ni siquiera llegaban a rozar las manos. Deseaba armarse de valor, llegar frente a ella explicarle sus sentimientos y, como tantas veces antes en sus sueños, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Pero era demasiado débil, demasiado indeciso, aquella fantasía era irrealizable y él, él era un cobarde que no era capaz de ganar el corazón de la mujer que amaba.

Podria soportar

la calamidad de ser el juguete de tu juego

Podria claudicar perder mi libertad

Para que me quieras como espero

Podria caminar en el fuego

Para que me quieras como quiero

-¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó Chico Bestia con un tono que parecía fastidiado ante el impenetrable silencio al que la joven parecía atenerse. Ella abrió los ojos ante la repentina irrupción en medio del silencio por parte de su acompañante, dirigió con cautela su mirada hacia él y luego se limitó a responder.

-¿Habría algo que decir?-La respuesta interrogante de la muchacha pareció enfurecer más al más joven de los titanes quién tensó su mandíbula ante la aparente indiferencia que se expresaba en la hechicera.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó el muchacho levantándose de su lugar con un movimiento impulsivo.

-Te voy a pedir que bajes el tono…además, ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?-Raven mantenía su gesto inmutable.

-¡Estoy aquí, dispuesto a que arreglemos todo, a aceptar tus condiciones, a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir sin chistar, y tú me preguntas que si habría algo que decir!-el tono del cambiante se notaba lleno de frustración y rabia ante la incomprensión de la joven.

-No soy yo la que tiene el humor hecho un asco últimamente Garfield.-contestó ella manteniendo su vista fija en él.

-¡Si yo tengo el humor hecho un asco no es más que tu culpa!-gritó al mismo tiempo que avanzaba dos pasos hacia ella enfrentándola.

-¿Mi culpa dices?, eso sí es una novedad, regularmente no interactuamos lo suficiente como para que me puedas atribuir…-

-¡Ese es precisamente el problema!-interrumpió el abruptamente.-¡Nunca me dejas acercarme a ti, no me permites hacer ningún movimiento cuando estoy a tu lado!, ¡No me dejas ni siquiera intentar hacerte feliz!-

La titán ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar semejantes declaraciones por parte de su compañero de equipo, imaginaba que el muchacho de verde piel sentía por ella un afecto muy especial que de vez en cuando llegaba a mostrar cierta atracción hacia ella, sin embargo jamás llegó a imaginar que aquella atracción sobrepasara los límites de lo meramente físico; porque ahora que finalmente él había estallado confesándole la razón de su molestia, ella, con su poder de empatía pudo leer sus sentimientos, supo descifrar entre líneas aquello que atormentaba con fuerza devastadora la existencia del joven frente a ella.

Te quiero como quieres

Me quieres como puedes

no quiero seguir queriendo asi

-Gar…-murmuró apenas audiblemente la originaria de Azarath, sintiendo, tal vez por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una tremenda compasión por aquel que ahora parecía desesperado por alguna seña que le indicara que a ella también le importaba esa extraña relación que sostenían.

-¡No puedo más Raven, te he amado con toda mi alma desde que…ya no sé desde cuándo, casi me parece que ha sido desde siempre, pero tú no me dejas acercarme, quererte, demostrarte lo que siento, siempre con la excusa de que todo estallará si liberas tus emociones!...Debo parecerte el más imbécil entre los imbéciles, no espera, eso es lo que siempre he sido para ti.-

-En este momento, sí, eres el más imbécil entre los imbéciles, primeramente no es una excusa, mis emociones son peligrosas, si las liberara como tu pretendes podría incluso lastimarte a ti…-

-¡Eso no…!-

-¡Cállate Garfield!, Ya hablaste tú, ahora es mi turno, como te dije mis emociones son peligrosas y si las dejara fluir libremente muchas cosas podrían verse afectadas, te permito muchas cosas que al resto del mundo no, y finalmente el hecho de que no me vea tan afectiva como tú pretendes verme no significa que no pueda amar.-

Chico bestia miró con interrogación a la muchacha mientras un dejos de esperanza se asomaba en sus ojos.

-Raven…-

-Lo que yo sienta es mío, pero, y no sé si esto es una fortuna o una desgracia, lo que siento también te pertenece.-

-¡Raven!, ¿Quieres decir que…?-La voz le temblaba de emoción mientras se inclinaba un poco más sobre el lugar donde la hechicera permanecía apostada mirándolo con seriedad.

-Dedúcelo, no voy a desglosarlo yo…-respondió la joven titán al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al pasillo que la conduciría a su cuarto. Antes de abandonar la habitación la muchacha miró de lado al joven quién permanecía pasmado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado y habló.-Supongo que ya hemos solucionado el problema inicial, así que Robin ya no tiene por qué presionarnos con eso.-Finalmente despareció en la oscuridad del pasillo dejando a un desconcertado Chico Bestia quién no podía más que esbozar la sonrisa más sincera y enorme que jamás hubiera expresado en su vida.

Para que me quieras como quiero.

**La verdad el producto final no me convenció, no sé algo falló y no quedo como yo lo imaginaba, sin embargo necesitaba sacarme la espinita de este one shot con esta canción de Arjona pues era una idea que me rondaba la cabeza desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Igual espero que lo disfruten, esto será una serie de one shots de esta pareja que me encanta, todos con canciones, espero mejorar un poco la calidad en el próximo. Gracias por leerme (si es que alguien soportó leerme o llegar hasta acá jajajaja)**


End file.
